


Without You There Is No Us

by Quackyeon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Geonhak-centric, Hurt and comfort, Jewelry, Some angst, its kinda cute, jewelry sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Somehow Geonhak has found himself as the person who always represents the others. He can't say he's that mad about it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Without You There Is No Us

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon Fest Prompt Number: #002 
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for giving me the opportunity to join this fest and to share my love for these boys with others. 
> 
> Thank you to my prompter - this is probably slightly different to what you expected but I do really hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you so much to P for listening to my cry about this fic and listening me try to compile a list of all the hiatus' and work out which ones to use for this specific fic. Love you <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to T for also putting up with my crying and reading the fic while I told you it was awful and I had no idea what I was doing. I love you <3

\- ☆ 발키리/Valkyrie ☆ - 

Geonhak was startled when Seoho appeared in the door way, "C'mon the van won't wait forever." Seoho said, he was little jittery still. They were coming to the end of their promotions for their debut and it was already starting to feel like they were falling apart a little. "Are you wearing... is that Youngjo's ring?" Seoho said taking a step into the room.

"Well he doesn't perform without it." Geonhak said with a softness that juxtaposed his looks. "I just thought he would want to be with us." Youngjo was currently on hiatus, which was stressful for all of them. It was their debut and already there was someone missing from promotions. It was unusual that was to say the least and Geonhak could not abide the idea that Youngjo was going to miss out on the fans and the joy that would come with them all completing their first promotions together as a six after everything they had all been through, the rejections, the survival shows and the training. Geonhak had Youngjo to thank for his debut, after everything had happened, he had decided to give up on the dream - but it was Youngjo who contacted him, and brought him to RBW - a company he was grateful to have found and been given a chance it. 

It was here that he had met the rest of Oneus and Onewe and had been able to learn to trust people again, and let them in after everything that had happened in YG. Not only had he been accepted with open arms, and been given the chance to come out of his shell without rejection - none of the other nine boys had pushed him to talk about what had happened before he came to RBW and Geonhak knew that Youngjo would never tell anyone. He was accepted here - and he was not just going to let any of them fall behind. 

"We have to be realistic Geonhak." Seoho said quietly. "It's our first promotions and Youngjo hyung is-" 

"He's going to be okay." Geonhak said looking at Seoho with a glare. "He's going to be okay and he's going to come back to us and he's going to stand with us on that stage again." 

"I'm not saying I don't want that, but with him gone I'm the oldest and I have to keep us all moving." 

"You don't have to act like he's not coming back. He wouldn't leave us. He wouldn't leave me." Geonhak glared. "He promised me that we were doing this together." 

"And I know he meant that, but Geonhak we have to accept that he might not come back and you can be mad at me all you like but the managers are waiting and the others are distressed as it is with Youngjo being gone, we all relied on him and you know I'm not him - so can you just come down to the van already, so we can all just act like today will be a normal day." Seoho sighed, "We just have to get through filming and I promise it will get easier and we will work it out with or without Youngjo hyung." 

"We're announcing our fan name." 

"I know Geonhak, but please." Seoho lent against the door. "I'll go and get Dongju and he can come drag you down." Geonhak acquiesced, he knew that arguing with Seoho was not going to change the situation. He went down and got in the van, ignoring the empty spot for Youngjo and just putting his headphones in. He knew the others probably wanted to talk about the fanbase name - but he could only fake it for so long so he was saving all that energy for the filming. They others all sort of understood that Geonhak didn't want to talk about it anyway. 

Dongju tried to distract him with his usual antics but it still kind of felt like something was missing. Youngjo was missing and Geonhak was pretty sure that that was a gap that he would never not feel. They already knew Youngjo had been cut from the PromiSinger series, and Geonhak felt like his world was falling - they'd promised to stay together. Dongju's playfulness was a little muted anyway, knowing they were missing someone but also Geonhak knew he was bringing the mood down. 

"Today is an exciting day hyung." Dongju tried when they were getting ready for the live where they would announce the fanbase name. 

"Youngjo should be doing this with us." 

"I know, but he will get to call our fans by their name when he comes back." Dongju offered.

"How would you feel to miss this day?" 

"Geonhak... please." Dongju looked down. "I know I-" 

"Don't, Dongju I'm sorry, I just think we should wait til he's back. I would hate for him to think we've forgotten about him." Geonhak sighed and Dongju nodded. 

"He knows we haven't forgotten him. We talk to him every day, we send him messages constantly about how much we miss him and love him. I know it's scary that we're doing this but he will understand." Dongju said and Geonhak could not help but smile, their maknae was shy but he was observant. He understood a lot more about the hyungs than people gave him credit for. Geonhak knew deep down that Youngjo would not want them to be stagnant while he was recovering but at the same time he would be hurt at the fact he was not there that day. The day that the fans would always remember as March 21st the day they became _ToMoon_. "Plus you're wearing his ring... He will know we thought about him." 

"If he watches." Geonhak said with a shrug, he wasn't sure that if it was him in the position Youngjo was in, that he would be able to just sit and watch the vlive and watch his band continue going without him. It would painful, but then Youngjo was the kind of person who always supported them, he always wanted the best for Oneus and for all of them individually. 

Geonhak got his answer when after the live he got a text. **Youngjo:** Thank you for making sure I got to be there too.

\- ☆ 태양이 떨어진다/Twilight ☆ - 

Dongju had hurt his elbow, he'd tried to perform still but it was clearly too painful for him. Geonhak recognised the hurt that showed across Dongju's face when he was told the company had made the decision that he was not going to participate in music shows. Dongju had often expressed the view that he felt he was lacking, that his strongest desire was to spend more time with their fans. Dongju loved ToMoons - they all did but Dongju was just so good and so natural with the fans. Geonhak was a little jealous of how easy it did come to their youngest member, but right now he could not work out if Dongju's elbow hurt more or the fact that he was going to miss the fans hurt more.

When they got back to the dorm Dongju made up some excuse to go over to Onewe's dorm. Onewe had their first mini album out but no one was going to stop Dongju from going to spend time with his twin. It wasn't unusual for one of them to seek out the other when things went wrong, or if they just needed someone. Dongju was clearly taking it harder than they had expected. Youngjo sat with Geonhak in their room, "I think you should wear something of Dongju's tomorrow on the stage." 

"But he's-" 

"I think it would mean a lot to him for us to bring him on stage with us." Youngjo gave Geonhak a little smile. "It meant a lot to me when you wore my ring when you guys announced the name for our ToMoons." Geonhak knew that Youngjo had really felt glad that they had brought him with them when he was gone. 

"Why me?" 

"You know it would mean the most to him if it was you." Youngjo said with a small shrug. "I know you two are very close." Geonhak watched Youngjo, trying to decipher what the other meant by that. He knew that the others knew he gave in easily to whatever the maknae wanted, but that was the point of the maknae - to be doted on by the hyungs. There was nothing more to that. 

"He is very close to Hwanwoong too." 

"Hwanwoong isn't going to wear something of Dongju's." 

"Keonhee wore something of Hwanwoong's after he got eliminated on Produce 101." 

"That's different Geonhak - if you don't want to wear something of Dongju's I will, but I just think he would appreciate it more if it was you." 

"I'm going to become _that_ guy." Geonhak sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'll wear his bracelet or whatever he wants me to wear for the fans." Youngjo smiled at him and Geonhak narrowed his eyes, Youngjo had known all along that even if he complained that he was going to wear the item. This was one of the downsides of being in a group with someone who had known you for as long as Geonhak and Youngjo had known each other, they knew the little quirks and idiosyncrasies of the others personality better than Geonhak thought anyone knew about him. Youngjo remembered things about them all - things that other people would miss, and they were more than lucky that Youngjo was with them, caring for them all in the none invasive way that he did. He was gentle with them, letting them know he was here for them, but also that he could see how much they hurt. 

The next day of their first music schedule without Dongju, Geonhak went into Dongju's room, the youngest members shared and looked at Dongju who was lying in a pile of plushies. Geonhak knew the other was attempting to make himself feel better but it did look quite amusing to see him like this. Dongju looked at him, eyeing him, luckily they weren't walking around in their hair, makeup and outfit, that would have hurt Dongju more. It was one of the few days that Dongju would have no schedule but the physiotherapy on his elbow. 

"So... do you have something I can wear..." 

"Like what you did for Youngjo?" 

"Yeah... like that but for you." Geonhak said, Dongju sat up, he still looked sad. 

"I am coming back." 

"Youngjo came back." 

"I know, but I'm going to be doing our filming tomorrow and the fan sign." Dongju said as he got up and went to a chest, finding a bracelet and handing it to Geonhak. "Dongmyeong got me that for our debut showcase and I've worn it every single stage since... don't break it." 

"You know I'll take care of it for you." Geonhak said, holding his arm out so Dongju could put the bracelet on him. "Plus Dongmyeong would literally kill me in my sleep if I broke it." Geonhak offered Dongju a little laugh. Dongju just nodded. 

"Probably." He said with a shrug. "But you... you can wear it for the rest of promotions. For the fans." He said quietly. Geonhak knew that really it was for Dongju, and that it did mean a lot to the younger. Geonhak felt different to when he had worn Youngjo's ring, not only because Dongju was going to comeback for sure, but also because Dongju had given him the piece himself - Dongju had chosen what was going to represent him on the stage. 

They never really mentioned it, but Geonhak knew that Dongju appreciated it. The youngest was not always the most vocal when it came to things that made him feel vulnerable and Geonhak was not in the business of pushing him. After their last goodbye stage Geonhak came back to the dorm to return the bracelet. Dongju smiled when he took it, putting it back on himself. "Thank you" Dongju said, "it was nice to know that I was able to be with you and the fans." He said before just moving the conversation on to talk about Onewe were ordering better food than them and he was pretty sure he was going to tag along and eat over in their dorm.

\- ☆ Fly With Us Tour ☆ - 

Seoho was sick - and that was something that was putting a lot of stress on all of them. Seoho was their main vocal, their mood maker. Geonhak was becoming increasingly concerned about it as they were supposed to be leaving for America soon, it was going to be their first time leaving Asia for a solo tour and that in itself was scary, it was scary to think that after such a short amount of time they were being given a chance to see parts of the world some groups who had been around for years still did not get the chance to do. They were all equally nervous and excited - but on the day Seoho came back to the dorm after meeting with their companies doctor it was clear that something was wrong. The four of them let Youngjo go in an deal with it.

Seoho and Youngjo talked for a long time and when Youngjo came out, Geonhak knew before he even spoke what he was going to say. "Seoho isn't coming to America with us." Youngjo said plainly, it was not something that could be negotiated at this point. Geonhak knew that the company was just looking out for their best interests but it was just difficult to imagine going on tour without Seoho and meeting their fans from other places without him. He wondered what the fans would think of them coming without him - he assumed there would be complaints. Geonhak knew that Seoho would pretend to them that he was okay with the situation but when they were gone he would just over-think about how much he hated it. 

When Seoho had left for one of his check-up's Keonhee came into the hyung's room and gave Geonhak a grin that could only mean one thing. "So what are you going to wear for Seoho?" Keonhee asked. Youngjo was sat on his bed texting but Geonhak knew that the other man was listening in to this conversation - probably to chime in and pressure Geonhak to do the thing he was already thinking of doing. 

"Who said I was going to wear anything for Seoho?" Geonhak answered back, shrugging, picking up his own phone and absently unlocking it, trying to find an app to open to get himself out of this conversation. 

"Well - why wouldn't you?" Keonhee said with a smile. "I mean who else would wear it. You are the one who brings us on stage with you when we can't go ourselves." 

"No. That's not who I am." Geonhak said flatly. "Youngjo was because it was different and Dongju was because he's the maknae." Geonhak pretended that what he had said made sense, but even Youngjo was looking at him like he'd just spoken in tongues. 

"Okay. So what are you going to wear? I think he wears a necklace but I also don't think he's going to take it off for you. I think that he is a little more difficult that Dongju and Youngjo-" Keonhee began to talk, and Geonhak just slowly tuned out, he did not need Keonhee to tell him that 'bringing Seoho on stage' with them was going to be harder than the two previous times they had done it. 

"Why don't we just take Pepe." Geonhak said flatly, not caring that he interrupted Keonhee mid-sentence. Youngjo put his phone down and looked at them both. 

"We are not trafficking Pepe across boarders." 

"Trafficking?! Youngjo please." 

"Seoho would see it as kidnapping." Youngjo pointed out and Geonhak had to concede that point. "We aren't kidnapping Pepe, pick something else, it doesn't matter if he doesn't wear it _every day_ it just has to be something that belongs to him." Youngjo said before looking back at his phone. "Also manager hyung says that we need to packed tonight at the latest, we can't leave it til the day we fly like the last time we went to Japan and almost left Dongju's blanky behind." 

"He was the one who left it in Onewe's dorm" Keonhee complained. 

"Are we sure he left it?" Geonhak pointed out, "Sometimes I'm sure Dongmyeong comes over just to mess with him." 

"Like Dongju is completely innocent." Keonhee fired back, before laughing. "Honestly, those two could start a youtube channel or something of them just messing with each other." 

"Let's not encourage this." Youngjo added to the conversation before going back to check the group chat again. 

Geonhak had made the decision to not tell Seoho, he went into his drawers while the other was out and picked a ring. He knew it was probably going to be something that only they knew brought him with them and not something as obvious to the fans as Pepe would be but it was still bringing him with them to the United States. 

Geonhak found travelling across the world easier than he thought he would, it was mostly sleeping on planes and then just being shuttled to a hotel. They performed their first concert and when they got off stage immediately texted in the group chat to tell Seoho about how it had gone and how much they all missed him. Geonhak couldn't help but laugh when they got the response. 

**Seoho:** So which one of you took my ring? 

Luckily, Seoho surprised them by coming to America once he had recovered enough and was able to claim back his own ring. They never really spoke about it but Geonhak knew that Seoho had appreciated it, and actually took to wearing the ring for the remainder of the tour.

\- ☆ 쉽게 쓰여진 노래/A Song Written Easily ☆ - 

When Seoho didn't get up straight away Geonhak knew something was seriously wrong. He was worried because it was really unlike Seoho to not get up and shake it off, they were preparing for Road To Kingdom and also promoting A Song Written Easily, so really they were spreading themselves a little bit thin, but it was all going to be worth it in the end - at least that was what they were telling themselves. They really wanted their Lit stage to be outstanding, to be something that even people who had not heard of Oneus were going to be talking about and hyped up about. They were going to be celebrating Korean culture and all of their amazing historical and cultural heritage. Geonhak really liked the stage and remix of the song, he was proud to see Dongju was taking on more lines and his confidence was growing in leaps and bounds.

Geonhak had not expected it ending up with Seoho getting hurt. The slightly older man was clearly frustrated. "Why does it have to be me again?" He sighed, when he came back, needing the help of the manager to get back into the apartment. Geonhak gave him a little smile. 

"Youngjo and Hwanwoong are in the studio trying to work out how we can keep you in our road to kingdom stage." Geonhak offered. 

"I think with you rapping there will be a way." Keonhee added, trying to lighten the mood, it was hard when their happy virus was feeling less than sunny. 

"You can ride like I am." Dongju offered and Seoho just shook his head. 

"I'm going to miss stages for A Song Written Easily." Seoho sighed. "I am letting the ToMoons down." 

"That's not true!" Keonhee said defensively. 

"They just want us to be healthy, they will be glad to know that you're resting so you can become even stronger." Dongju said with a smile. "I know it's really scary, I worried that the fans would be mad or forget me when I was injured but they didn't, if anything they were extra loving towards me and all of us. The fans would never want us to do anything that would make our injuries worse, they just want us to be healthy." Geonhak wondered when their maknae got so wise. They all knew that Dongju was so close with the fans and interacted with them the easiest, so it seemed to make Seoho understand a little easier when the words were coming from Dongju. 

It was hard to imagine a stage without their main vocal - they had done it before, with the tour in America but this was the first time they were going to do promotions without him. Geonhak was going to take on a lot of Seoho's lines and that was something that made him feel a little nervous. Geonhak did want to sing more, and Oneus did chose their lines themselves, and the others were all happy for him to take those lines - the harder ones were given to Keonhee. Geonhak was just worried that he would not be able to live up to the expectations - although Hwanwoong insisted that he would and that he was the obvious choice for the parts. 

The night before the first stage without Seoho and the older handed Geonhak the same ring that Geonhak had worn for the tour. Geonhak looked at him and raised a brow. "A ring?" 

"For you to wear." Seoho said, "Not for me, I mean I know the fans are going to remember me and miss me but it's for you. For your nerves. I heard you talking to Hwanwoong about not being sure that you're good enough for the parts. I'm only going to say this once, you're more than good enough to sing those parts but for _you_ \- and not at all for me - you can wear the ring and it will help you with your confidence." 

"Thanks." Geonhak nodded and put the ring on. Deep down he knew that he was being given the ring to take Seoho on stage, but the older was never going to admit that he needed Geonhak to wear it for that reason and Geonhak was more than happy to take on that role for him. He wanted to help his team when they could not stand on the stage and Geonhak was more of the quiet type, silently supporting in the team in a less overt way than Youngjo did. "You sure this ring will help with my voice?" Geonhak teased a little. 

"Well it can't work miracles but it should make it at least enjoyable for our fans." Seoho teased and Geonhak knew that this ring going on stage was what would truly make Seoho feel more content - although nothing would ever be able to replace the rush of being on the stage. Even without the fans physically being there, he could still feel them when they were standing on stage, looking at the lights, and with the ring on Geonhak felt like all six of them were out there.


End file.
